paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise (Elmina, Kora and Molly's Version)
This song is dedicated to everyone on the wiki who feels down, sad or just lost hope. This song is so the people who are feeling down start to get hope back and start to feel better. It will be sand by my 3 Oc's Elmina, Kora and Molly. :) (Remember no changing this page unless you're an admin or have permission from me) :) Song The 3 pups are in a empty room, there was only a big white piano. Elmina sat with her paws on the keys while Kora and Molly stand next to her. They all had white accessories on them, Elmina had a white bow, Kora had a white scarf and Molly had a white collar. A soft light blue and white light shined on them as they started to sing and Elmina started to play the piano. Song Kora: ''I used to be afraid of giving up The road was just too tough Out here on my own My path was so alone But now I see clearly Everything within me Is reaching up to the sky I can see the world with open eyes ''Molly: ''You can't let it pass you Just take hold and grasp it Now's the time to take a chance ''Kora: ''With the strength of a thousand men Climbing to my feet again ''Elmina: ''Dry those tears from your eyes And everything will be alright You know the rainbow's just in sight Dust your wings off as you rise If your heart feels overwhelmed Just know you're never by yourself Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high And together we'll rise ''Molly: ''Never lift your head up to the sky And find yourself asking, "Why?" Never see them eye to eye With the hardships of life But faith is where my heart is Let energy replace my doubts Won't let my trials get the best of me I'm marching forth towards my destiny You can't let it pass you Just take hold and grasp it Now's the time to take a chance ''Kora: ''With the strength of a thousand men Climbing to my feet again ''Elmina: ''To dry those tears from your eyes And everything will be alright You know the rainbow's just in sight Dust your wings off as you rise If your heart feels overwhelmed Just know you're never by yourself Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high And together we'll rise All: Together we can do anything We'll rise We can make it through anything We'll rise Together we can do anything We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise ''Molly: ''You can try to hurt me Doubt me and desert me I'll feel the will of kings With my mind I'll plant a seed ''Kora: ''And you know a tree will grow And take me in To safety's arms I will descend ''Elmina: ''Dry those tears from your eyes And everything will be alright You know the rainbow's just in sight Dust your wings off as you rise If your heart feels overwhelmed Just know you're never by yourself Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high And together we'll rise All: Together we can do anything We'll rise We can make it through anything We'll rise Together we can do anything We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise Together we can do anything We'll rise We can make it through anything We'll rise Together we can do anything We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise Oh ohh ohh As they finish singing Elmina gives you the reader a confident smile, Kora gives you a brave and courage's l look and Molly gives you a determined tail wag. '(Hope you guys like the song and please dont change anything unless you have permission from me)'''